Studies of gene mapping in man and other animals, of gene regulation in cultured cells, of transfer of genetic information in cultured cells and of sister chromatid exchange formation will be conducted in an effort to determine the biological processes underlying inherited diseases. Emphasis will be placed upon diseases characterized by mental retardation, especially those associated with overt developmental abnormalities, such as congenital malformations.